


Strider's Repose

by Arawr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Just some Stridercest cuddles, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawr/pseuds/Arawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk and Dave proceed to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider's Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote real quick. Enjoy. :]

You find Dave sitting on his bed, notepad in hand as he scribbles out Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff doodles. Dave nods his acknowledgement of you, and you slump down next to him, heaving out a sigh as you lie down on the crumpled sheets of Dave’s eternally messy bed. 

                “’Sup?” Dave questions, setting down his notepad to give you his full attention. You don’t respond, instead yanking at the back of your twin’s hoodie so that he too is lying down. His arm whaps across your stomach lightly, and you pull him close in an awkward, sideways hug.

                “Seriously, what’s up, bro?” he asks again, concern filtering into his voice. You decide not to respond at first, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck to inhale his scent.

                “Mmf’s nothin’,” you respond lazily, rubbing tenderly at his back. Dave relaxes into your soothing touch. “Jus’ a long day ‘s all.”

                Dave scratches softly at your back, his blunt fingernails comforting through the fabric of your shirt. He pulls back a moment, slipping his shades off and setting them on the nightstand before reaching for yours and doing the same. He snuggles back into your embrace, pressing a languid string of kisses along the column of your neck and just under your ear. You hum appreciatively, angling your own lips on his neck to reciprocate the action.

                He groans softly, enjoying the sensations as he lavishes you with the same, the pair of you lost in your own world. It’s fuzzy around the edges, almost like a dream, and you can’t help but smile as your lips finally meet Dave’s. The kiss is sweet, and you can almost taste the affection you feel emanating from your twin.  

                Your hands clasp at his neck, one hand running up into his hair to pet it as one of Dave’s hands grips at your hair to tug instead, his other hand solid and warm on your hip. His mouth is pliant against yours, the softness of his lips giving way to the slick warmth of his tongue against yours. You sigh into his mouth, letting him take the lead for now, content to kiss and cuddle for the rest of the week or at the very least, the rest of today.

                Dave’s hand at your hip begins to move slightly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles along the skin visible there where your shirt has ridden up a bit. Everything about Dave is warm and comforting, which is never more apparent than when you’re tangled up with him and held apart from the rest of the world.

                You gasp suddenly when he nips at the junction of neck and shoulder, his tongue laving over it soothingly afterwards, almost apologetic. You hadn’t noticed when he stopped kissing your mouth, lost in thought and the feel of his hands on your skin.

                “What are you thinking about?” he mutters against your skin, kissing along the underside of your jaw again. You shudder involuntarily, tipping your head back.

                “You,” you answer truthfully, cupping his face in your hands to plant a kiss on his lips. You take it slow before deepening the kiss, worshipping every bit of his mouth in equal turn prior to slipping your tongue back inside his mouth. He groans again, and you catch the slight hitch in his breath on in your mouth. Your right hand moves to the edge of Dave’s hoodie, slipping underneath it to rub along his abdomen. He twitches a little, a slight, hiccupping gasp escaping from his lips and into yours.

                You pull back suddenly, a wicked grin on your face as your hands move to his stomach, tickling it mercilessly. Dave’s eyes are wide in shock for a moment before he erupts in a fit of embarrassingly adorable giggles, his legs kicking and arms flailing, trying to get away from your grasp.

                “No! Please, bro! Stop!” he manages to get out between fits of laughter. You grin wider, if it’s possible, and redouble your efforts.   

                “What the hell, Dirk?!” he questions, his indignant tone of voice lacking intimidation when thrown out between gasping breaths and pockets of laughter. He finally manages to get away from you, retreating to the other side of the bed.

                His face is red and his hair is mussed, and you can’t help but to let out a chuckle at how rumpled and irritated he looks. Dave glares at you, his left leg kicking you lightly in the stomach.

                “Not cool, man,” he tells you, before he cracks a smile, his head falling back to hit the wall lightly. You pull at his extended leg, crawling up his torso until you’re laying flush on top of him. His head doesn’t move from the wall to look at you, though.

                “Hey.” Dave ignores you, apparently content to stare at the ceiling. You try again.

                “Hey. Dave.”

                “Dave.”

                You wait for a moment before tickling his sides again. Dave springs up, most of the movement contained by your body, but at least his head is up now.

                “What, bro, what? What could possibly be so--” You interrupt what would’ve been Dave’s rant about unmitigated tickling with a quick kiss, his words stuttering to a halt at the pleasant pressure you place on his lips.

                “Love you, Dave,” you tell him sincerely, catching his crimson gaze with your own amber one.

                “Love you too, Dirk,” Dave returns, one of his hands reaching up to tangle in your hair.

You’re smiling now, and so is Dave, the pair of you happy and relaxed. You nuzzle your face into Dave’s chest and he continues to pet your hair. Apparently, wishing for lazy cuddles with your twin brother is one of the ones that do come true.


End file.
